


You Are My Sunshine

by Masrrkan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crying Masrur because there isn't enough crying Masrur, M/M, Modern AU, like all my shit is modern AU, they're in college btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Masrur is over stressed from work and school and he cries. Sharrkan sings a little to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted crying Masrur i'm sorry don't look at me

It’s been a rough week.  
Three people got fired at work, so Masrur volunteered to work overtime. His work shift got changed, his work days changed, and he’s gotten hardly any sleep while juggling this with school.

It’s winter too, so walking to school with Sharrkan takes forever and having to leave his last class early and miss the last five minutes of notes just to get to work on time makes it even more stressful when he remembers exams are coming up as well.  
Masrur doesn’t get home until 10:30PM, and once he walks into the apartment he shares with Sharrkan, he heads right to the shower and then bed – if he doesn’t fall asleep while showering.

Today has been especially horrible; Masrur got several hours’ worth of homework in multiple classes, half the work he doesn’t know how to do and Sharrkan seems to have no work at all and is curled up on the couch watching the television.

The taller red head lazily takes his shoes off, walking to the couch and flopping down and resting his head on his tan boyfriend’s stomach. Sharrkan runs his fingers through Masrur’s hair slowly, and Masrur hugs Sharrkan’s waist tighter.

“Welcome home.” Sharrkan softly says after several moments of silence.

Masrur, however, responds by letting out a choked sigh and letting bottled up stress pour out of him in the form of tears and sobs. Sharrkan rubs Masrur’s shoulders before moving his hands back to play with his red hair, letting out a quiet hum.

“What’s wrong?” he asks in a quiet and concerned voice, considering how little Masrur cries.

“Work… school… everything’s so busy and it’s… stressing me out a lot.” Masrur nuzzles into Sharrkan’s stomach and attempts to swallow some sobs but ends up choking them out and crying more.

“Baby… you’re okay, it’ll be fine.” Sharrkan lifts Masrur’s face up to wipe off some tears, “Please don’t cry, I like it when you’re smiling.”

Masrur only hugs Sharrkan tighter, burying his face into the tear-soaked shirt and crying to his heart’s content.  
Sharrkan pulls him up to hug him with his arms around Masrur’s neck, and the red head keeps his tight clutch on the tan boy, even when he starts humming a little tune that Masrur is familiar with.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Sharrkan kisses Masrur’s shoulder, “you make me happy, when skies are grey,” a kiss to his cheek, “you’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…” Sharrkan stops for a moment, and when Masrur looks up, the white haired man smiles, “So please, don’t take my sunshine away.”

When he started, Masrur got quiet, listening to Sharrkan’s soft voice when he sings, and how it’s so calming and smooth. Masrur places a kiss on Sharrkan’s lips, a light but warm kiss, and it makes Sharrkan smile happily. They sit there, hugging and listening to their gentle intakes of breath.


End file.
